Fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B/Leyendas
The Essential Guide to Warfare, pg 115 |linea = |modelo = Fragata de escolta Nebulón-B EF76''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' |clase = *Nave estelar de escolta''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *Nave capital |coste = 8.500.000 créditos |modificado = |sistemasmod = |largo = 300 metrosStar Wars: Behind the Magic |envergadura = 72 metros''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38'' |altura = 166 metros |masa = |aceleracion = 1.200 G |mglt = 40 MGLT |velatmos = 800 km/h |motor = 7 motores de iones Galaxia-15 KuatThe Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels |hipermotor = *Clase 2.0 *Respaldo: Clase 12''Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition)'' |alcance = |sishiperimpulsor = |potenciasalida = |energia = |escudo = *Sistema de protección hermético Serridge *Proyectores JC-671 Delphus mejorados |defensas = |casco =Aleación reforzada con titanioStar Wars: Behind the Magic (clasificada 448 RU)*''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' |sensor = sistema sensorial de largo alcance ANs 9.5w FabritechStar Wars Screen Entertainment |blanco = Computadora de objetivo Plat Dromma |navegacion = Equipada |avionica = |contramedidas = |armamento = *Turbolásers XI7 de Taim & Bak (12) **6 proa''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (Second Edition)'' **3 babor **3 estribor *Cañones láser RH8 de Borstel (12) **6 proa **2 babor **2 estribor **2 popa *Proyectores de rayo tractor Q7 de Phylon (2) Modificación: *Lanzadores de torpedos*''Imperio Oscuro'' |complementos = *Cazas estelares TIE (24)The Official Star Wars Fact File *Varias [[Lanzadera de tropas clase Grek|Lanzaderas de tropas clase Grek]]The Far Orbit Project *Varias [[Lanzadera de abordaje clase Katarn|Lanzaderas de abordaje clase Katarn]] |muelle = |escape = |tripulación = *Tripulación 854 *Artilleros 66 *Tropas 75 |tripulacionmin = 307 |pasajeros = 75 soldados |carga = 6.000 toneladas métricas |abastecimiento = 2 años |otros = |funciones = *FragataStar Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide *Escolta *Nave hospital (solo unas pocas fragatas Rebeldes) |primer =19 ABY |era = *Era del alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión*''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden JediLa Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva *Era del Legado |afiliacion =*Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva República *Cinco Mundos *Confederación *Consorcio ZannStar Wars: El Imperio Contraataca: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción *Sol NegroLegacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1 }} La fragata de escolta Nebulón-B EF76 era una nave de guerra de 300 metros de largo construida por Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat para servir en la Armada Imperial, como protección a los convoyes contra los ataques de los cazas estelares de la Alianza Rebelde. Sin embargo, fue utilizada más conocidamente por la Rebelión. Características La fragata Nebulón-B estándar se reforzó con doce baterías de turboláser, doce cañones láser y dos proyectores de rayos tractores. Se diseñó teniendo en cuenta que llevaría veinticuatro cazas estelares de la serie TIE. Si bien disponía de un buen armamento para una nave de su tamaño, el mástil de unión en su parte media era un punto vulnerable. Podía partirse como resultado de un fuego concentrado de armamento pesado, vaciándose todo el aire de la fragata y matando a la mayoría de la tripulación. Historia left|thumb|180px|[[:Categoría:Imágenes de dibujo técnico|esquemas de un Nebulón-B.]] La EF76 se introdujo seis meses después de las Guerras Clon, mucho antes del establecimiento formal de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Sustituyó ampliamente a la [[Fragata clase C|fragata clase C'']]. La Nebulón-B fue concebida para defender los convoyes del Imperio Galáctico contra los asaltos de los cazas Rebeldes. La Armada Imperial se resistió a relegar la tarea de escolta a su carísimo [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase ''Imperial]], y la corbeta corelliana era demasiado débil para llevar si quiera algunos cazas TIE. La EF76 se uso en gran medida en ambos bandos de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. La fragata era conocida y respetada por su eficiencia contra los cazas y los bombarderos, y su cometido en los convoyes Imperiales tuvo un impacto inmediato, provocando que los rebeldes reconsiderasen sus asaltos hiperespaciales tras sufrir pérdidas irremplazables de cazas y pilotos. También eran utilizadas para dar apoyo a naves capitales más grandes, como el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] y los Cruceros Estelares Mon Calamari Rebeldes. En sus flotas, los Almirantes Imperiales Thrawn y Zaarin solía utilizar fragatas Nebulón-B como naves de mando en vez de los Destructores Estelares regulares. Uso de la Alianza Rebelde Antes de fundación oficial de la Alianza Rebelde, la fragata de escolta Resurgencia, era utilizada por las fuerzas de la Resistencia Alderaaniana aliadas con Alya Aldrete y Bail Organa.A Reckoning of Wraiths left|thumb|150px|Una [[Fragata/Leyendas|fragata Nebulón-B.]] La Alianza Rebelde también adquirió varias de estas naves por deserción, capturándolas en batallas o por robo total. De hecho, una de sus primeras naves insignia fue una Nebulón-B capturada en una escaramuza sobre Ylesia, a la cual bautizaron como la Salvación. Se rumoreaba que Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat también vendían fragatas a terceros mediante frentes ocultos para no disgustar a la Armada Imperial. El precio de venta era de 194.000.000 créditos, descrito como una veinteava parte del coste de un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial. El uso de los Rebeldes de la Nebulón-B fue lo suficientemente extenso como para que, durante la Batalla de Oovo IV, el Almirante Hurkk expresara su irritación afirmando que le gustaría que por solo una vez pudiera destruir una nave estelar que el Imperio no hubiera pagado. Los Rebeldes consiguieron encontrar otras utilidades a las naves que se aprovecharon de sus sofisticados sensores y antenas de multifrecuencia de espacio profundo. Las fragatas de escolta, se usaban como exploradores de largo alcance, buscando y rescatando naves o para retransmitir información a las naves de mando durante la batalla. En escasos y pequeños destacamentos, solían servir como nave de mando. Una Nebulón-B, la Redención, sirvió en la Alianza como su principal nave médica. Todas las fragatas Rebeldes Nebulón-B disponibles se enviaron a la Batalla de Endor, en donde tuvieron un papel crucial en la batalla. La Redención fue destruida por el superláser de la Estrella de la Muerte. Las fragatas también fueron utilizadas por el estado sucesor de la Rebelión, la Nueva República. Variantes left|thumb|180px|La [[Nave hospital/Leyendas|fragata médica Nebulón-B, Redención.]] Los Rebeldes transformaron algunas de sus fragatas Nebulón-B en fragatas médicas, que servían como hospitales ambulantes. El espacio del armamento y el hangar se sacrificó para hacer espacio para las instalaciones de tratamiento, 15 tanques de bacta, 745 camas y otras suites de hospital.Star Wars Technical Journal La tripulación se modificó levemente para incluir un personal médico adicional de 80 y 30 droides médicos (como el modelo 2-1B). Estas naves no podían llevar cazas estelares, y su armamento se redujo a 6 turbolásers (con objetivos asistidos por computadora) y 8 cañones láser. Luke Skywalker recibió tratamiento por las lesiones que sufrió en Ciudad de las Nubes a bordo de la fragata médica Redención. Finalmente, Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat produjo una versión mejorada de la Nebulón-B, la Nebulón-B2. En general eran muy similares, pero tenían una velocidad subluz más alta, armazón del casco y escudos mejorados, un mástil de conexión más grueso y armamento adicional. A continuación de la Batalla de Endor, Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat prosiguio su éxito con el diseño de la Nebulón-B con una nueva clase de nave estelar, la [[Fragata clase Corona|fragata clase Corona]] de 275 m de eslora. Las fragatas clase Corona fueron producidas únicamente para la Nueva República. Debido al hecho de que no eran parte del Programa de Modernización de la Nueva Clase de la Nueva República, la demanda de estas naves se mantuvo a nivel modesto. Cierto número de ellas sirvieron en la Fuerza de Defensa Corelliana durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Al menos un EF76 se utilizó para construir un retiro secreto en 137 DBY.Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1 La organización criminal Sol Negro usó una fragata como esta en esta época, donde estaba estacionada cerca de la sede del Vigo Lun Rask sobre Kaer. Al menos una fue utilizada durante la Evacuación de Dac. Entre bastidores En Star Wars: Essential Guide to Vehicles, la entrada para la fragata Nebulón-B está referida erróneamente a “Crucero Rebelde”, lo que puede llevar a confusión con el Crucero Estelar Mon Calamari. La mayoría de las fuentes se refieren a ella como “Fragata Nebulón-B” o “Fragata de Escolta”. La forma de la Nebulón-B, diseñada por Nilo Rodis-Jamero, está inspirada en un motor fueraborda. 180px|thumb|right|Un Nebulón-B. Existen algunas discusiones entre los aficionados sobre la capacidad de la Nebulón-B. Los juegos de PC y los planos en The Far Orbit Project muestran un hangar en el casco delantero, con una apertura de lanzamiento a estribor, pero no aparecer estar tal apertura en el modelo usado en las películas, y la nave carece del volumen interno para transportar 24 cazas TIE sin vaciar casi toda la sección frontal. Otras representaciones en juegos de ordenador muestran cazas estelares entrando y saliendo a través de una apertura en la delgada unión entre la superestructura y el hangar. Sin embargo, Rebel Alliance Sourcebook parece ser la fuente que introduce por primera vez la capacidad de cazas estelares de la Nebulón-B, sin mencionar hangares internos. El texto dice así: “La fragata de escolta tiene la capacidad de transportar dos escuadrones de cazas estelares a la batalla. Además, la nave tiene muelles integrados para albergar naves hasta la mitad del tamaño de la fragata (p. 60). vv v ...v Apariciones *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Droids Can't Fly'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' cómic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Entrenched'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Lucky'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' * *''Gathering Shadows'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' * *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Star Wars Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' *''Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' *''Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * }} Fuentes *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Endgame'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Five'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de Sol Negro Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Confederación Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la ASC Categoría:Fragatas de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B Categoría:Clases de fragatas Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde